


Small Gestures

by dixophilian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixophilian/pseuds/dixophilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been hours since anyone has last seen the Qunari. Even Leliana, as aware of her surroundings as she is, can't recall the slightest glimpse of the imposing woman beyond the morning's meal. As far as everyone in Haven is concerned, she's vanished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Gestures

It's been hours since anyone has last seen the Qunari. Even Leliana, as aware of her surroundings as she is, can't recall the slightest glimpse of the imposing woman beyond the morning's meal. As far as everyone in Haven is concerned, she's vanished. And although the Qunari is no longer a prisoner to the Inquisition, Cassandra isn't at all pleased with her disappearance. 

A search party is mounted; a relatively small group of soldiers and scouts commanded by Cullen, Leliana and Cassandra in equal measure. It's not until minutes before departure that Josephine makes her intentions to accompany the group known. It's a strategic maneuver, one that does not give Leliana sufficient time to argue against her coming. 

The horses plow through the landscape quickly, wind whipping snow against their faces and Josephine makes the mental note to set aside a portion of their coffers for more wears to weather the Fereldan winter. Her time in Antiva and Orlais left her wholly unprepared for such bitter cold. 

It's over two hours before they find the Qunari, hunched against a large tree that has fallen to the weight of the snow, blocking the path to an old mine. Though navigating the mine would be far from the quickest way to escape Haven, it was most certainly the warmest. 

Though Adaar surely hears the thundering hooves of the horses approach, she makes no move to run. She just looks up and waits. Cassandra is the first to dismount, the thick snow beneath her boots failing under the weight of her anger. She looks ready to lash out, but rather shows considerable restraint. "Why," she questions, her voice sharp with accusations. Cassandra wants to believe the Qunari innocent, but running off without a single word stirs up the familiar self-doubt that accompanies all her decisions.

"You said I could leave if I wished it," Adaar explains rather simply. 

"Why not tell any of us," Cullen interrupts, "surely you know how this looks?" And she does. She understands the implications of her sudden departure, but she couldn't care less. 

"I needed to see if I could leave."

"So this was what, a test to see if we'd let you go?" Cassandra questions and Adaar looks almost irritated.

"No. This has nothing to do with any of you in the Inquisition. _I_ needed to see if _I_ could leave." She looks pained for a moment and sighs. "I want to, so badly some nights it hurts, but I can't."

"This isn't the only way out of Haven, you do realize." Cullen sounds so confused that Leliana audibly sighs.

"That's not what she means, Commander," Josephine amends, approaching his side. When the Qunari catches sight of the ambassador, her eyes narrow in such a way that it momentarily freezes Josephine in place. She cannot argue she is not relieved when that gaze is finally turned away from her and instead directed at Leliana.

"You let her come out here in this weather?"

"I didn't _let_ her do anything." Leliana defends, the conversation derailed entirely. Adaar stands and removes her mage coat, placing it over Josephine's shoulders. It's long and heavy and the leather appears to be Great Bear, blocking incredibly well against the cold wind. Josephine finds herself wrapping it tightly against her body without question, even though she's utterly drowning in the material. 

"I'm not incapable of an expedition," Josephine comments and Adaar looks as though she may be considering something, something she evidently deems unimportant for the moment.

"You're Antivan. We could all be wearing the best leathers, but you'll still be effected most by the cold."

"Fair enough," Josephine concedes. "So, I guess you're coming back with us." It isn't a question because she already knows the answer.

"Well I couldn't possibly leave without that coat. Well played, Ambassador."

.

Josephine finds the Qunari later that night sitting out by the frozen lake. She comes with two hot mugs of tea in hand, which the woman takes graciously.

"Still wearing my coat, I see."

"It's very warm."

"I could make you one if you'd like?" Adaar offers, cradling the hot mug in her hands. She can endure the cold well enough, but her fingers would argue otherwise. The heat of the tea against their tips is a welcomed comfort. "One that actually fits you," she adds with a smile.

"Why couldn't you leave today--the real reason?" Adaar considers Josephine's words, her eyes intent on the ice and the reflection of the breach therein. And that's the problem isn't it? The breach. It's an open wound upon the world, bleeding devastation onto the people of Thedas with every passing hour. Sometimes she wonders what would have happened if she never took the job at the conclave. Would she be with Shokrakar and the others? Would they still be roaming around and struggling for coin as the world crumbled around them--simple and only a bit more desperate than usual? Or would she have still ended up here, for one reason or another?

"I can't look up at the sky and in good conscience turn a blind eye. I want to though. I want to look away and forget that any of this is happening."

"So you're saying that you feel obligated to stay now--here, with the Inquisition?"

"Yes. No one else is doing what needs to be done."

"Well, I, for one, am glad that you will be staying with us." Josephine smiles, trying to ease the Qunari at her side. There's more that the woman won't say, more about her reason for wanting to leave in the first place. But Josephine will not pry and she is sure it will come to light in time. 

.

A week later Josephine returns to her study following a scheduled briefing at the wartable. She approaches her desk and sets down her board and papers at the sight of a neatly folded garment. She reads the note left upon it: a simple 'thank you' scrawled in familiar handwriting. Josephine smiles, remembering Adaar's offer not too long ago, an offer she never actually answered. She unfolds the coat and looks it over with appreciation. It's the same heavy leather she remembers, but the fur lining inside is softer and it's tailored to a shape much more complimentary to Josephine's own style. When she slips into the coat she can only sigh at the warmth it provides and smile at its fit. 

She wears it daily.


End file.
